It's over
by Digimaniac
Summary: She always kept her word. And she swore it was over. Forever. Will she regret that seven years later?
1. It's Over

I just reposted this chapter because I didn't like it, it's the same , but I put some characters, Tai and Sora, of course. I want to finish Loving Life first, so don't expect update soon. I'm sorry.

Ok, I know I should write "Loving life", but this thing just didn't seem to leave me alone, so I decided to get rid of it by writing it. I also had some problem with posting stories, getting review alerts and other stuff, but I finally solved it.

Disclaimer: Hey, I am Taiora fan. Do you still think I own Toei? (cough…stupid Christmas episode… cough…)

**IT'S OVER**

It was cold December night. Snowflakes were floating in the air as if they were frozen. She loved winter.

-Honey, I'm home! ... Honey! – She called out entering their apartment.

-Strange - she muttered – He should be home by now. … I'm back earlier! I know I said I'll come tomorrow, but I thought I could surprise you! … Baby, are you home?

She noticed that bedroom door was closed. She opened it slowly. He was there…

She just stared shocked for a couple of minutes, but eventually she regained control over her voice.

-WHAT?

-Sora? When did you…? – He started.

-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

-I,... It's not what you think it is...

-And what is it then?!

-Let me explain…

-There's no explanation for this!

-Sora, please, I know there's no excuse, but…

-How could you…? I believed you inconsiderate… JERK!

-Dear…

-Don't you dare to call me dear **ever** again!

-Just listen to me, I can explain…

-NO! I don't want to listen! I've had enough of your lies!

-Understand…

-There's nothing to understand! The only thing I have to understand is that this was all a LIE! Awful, cruel LIE! And I believed you all these years!

-I… Dear…

-I told you NOT to call me dear!

-Please, just listen to me. Okay?

-No, it's not okay!

-Just listen…

-I don't want to listen! YOU listen to ME! It's OVER!

-But…

- No buts! It's over! Do you get it? OVER! Forever!

-Please, we could w…

-We couldn't work things out! I'm leaving!

His pride awoke and he lost control over himself.

-Well, FINE! I don't need you! Leave! And NEVER COME BACK!

-I won't!

She ran out, in dark, cold night.

-You know what? I never loved you! I hate you! – he yelled after her, but she didn't even turn around.

Once she left, realization hit him. It was really over.

-I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… Forgive me…

He started to cry, unable to control himself. He knew that he would never see her again.

-Come back… I need you… I love you… Please… Don't leave me…

But she was gone. Just like she said, forever.

Outside, she was running down the streets not knowing where to go. Only thing she knew was that she wanted to run away from him, from their home, from everything.

-How could you… I believed you… I loved you…

She found herself knocking on her friend's door. The door opened.

-Oh, it's you – her friend said smiling, but then she noticed the tears running down her face – What happened?

- It's over. – was the only thing she could whisper.

It was cold December night. Snowflakes were still slowly floating in the air, as if nothing happened. She hated winter.

Well, this is the end. As much as you can see, I put Sora's name, so this is a Taiora (again). I will explain what happened in next chapters. Let me know if you still think it's a piece of crap.


	2. I Hate Myself For Losing You

Okay, I replaced this because I wanted a different flashback, go ahead and read… I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but, I really didn't have enough time. Anyways, I'm back, armed and fabulous, one and only, yada yada yada…

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who did not give up reading this story! THANK YOU GUYS!!!

Also, since no one bothered to answer me if I need to write disclamer in every chapter... I DO NOT HAVE DIGIMON, TOEI, OR SONG "I HATE MYSELF FOR LOSING YOU", UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE. And if I ever do, believe me, I won't forget to say that. Until then, if you are interested, just read this sentence above.

* * *

OF COURSE: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY DEAR DEAR DEAR TERRORIZING TRIO!!!!

* * *

And, now, finally, to begin…

* * *

_Seven years later_

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

A clock on the wall in a small kitchen showed 7:00AM. A woman was sitting next to the window and staring outside. Her auburn hair encircled her face and some forelocks went down her face, right in front of her eyes, but it seemed that it didn't bother her at all. She was listening to the radio, and she obviously wasn't paying attention at anything around her. Suddenly, a small creature with messy auburn hair dressed in fluffy pajamas entered the room and slowly went to the women.

-Mommy? Why are you sad? – "it" asked carefully.

The women snapped from her thoughts and looked at "the creature", trying to hide her emotions.

-No, honey, I'm not. – she smiled weakly.

-But mommy, you always listen to that song when you're sad. – "it" raised its head, showing small soft face with all-seeing chocolate eyes. Girl's eyes were staring worriedly at her mother.

"She noticed that?" – the woman thought surprised.

Little girl hugged her mother and whispered softly: - Mommy, don't be sad. Please.

-Don't worry, Izumi, I'm not sad, I was just thinking of something.

Izumi gave her a warm smile.

-Okay then! – she said. – Is there anything for breakfast? – she asked sweetly, and her mother couldn't help, but smile.

"She is just like… No, no, no, NO!" woman screamed inside, but she stayed calm in front of her daughter.

-Well, I was thinking… do you like pancakes?

-YAY! I love pancakes! Thanks mommy! – Izumi squealed happily.

-Are you sure? Because if you don't like pancakes, I can always make you scrambled eggs.

-NOOOOO! I LOOOVE pancakes! Mommy, please make pancakes for breakfast!

Woman smiled at her daughter.

"The sweetest and the most innocent creature I've ever seen"

-Ok, then, I'm making pancakes.

-Great!

-I'll make pancakes, and you get dressed. Okay?

-Okay.

Twenty minutes later, Izumi was sitting patiently in the dinning room and waiting for her mother to finish making pancakes.

-Honey, I'm almost done. What do you think about pancakes with cream? – woman yelled from the kitchen.

-Mmmmmm! I looooove pancakes with cream!!!  
"Mommy" smiled.

-Ok, then, it's settled!

She kept her smile for a while, but it faded away after a while.

"NO! No! Why do I keep thinking of him? He is history! I HAVE TO forget him! Why is it so hard, Sora? WHY?! Why did he hurt me anyway? Everything was so perfect…" She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

_And now dying_

_Doesn't seem so cruel_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

Soon more tears followed and she started to cry, although she was trying to stop herself.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Tai is gonna be so happy! I can't wait to tell him…"**_

_**Sora looked down at her belly, although she actually couldn't see anything different yet. She still couldn't believe that only few hours ago, after she passed out at an important meeting, her boss let her home because she had just found out that she was pregnant. Doctor's words were still ringing in her head.**_

_**-Congratulations, miss, you are going to be a mother in nine months.**_

_**She looked for the keys in her purse. After she unlocked the door, she found everything empty.**_

_**-Honey, I'm home… Honey!**_

_**No answer.**_

"_**Strange… He should be home by now…" She called her boyfriend once again, but there was no answer. Then, she noticed that the bedroom door was closed, and a small tray of light coming through the keyhole draw a line on the floor. She slowly opened the door…**_

-Mommy?

Little girl's voice made her snap back to reality.

-What is it, honey? – she wiped her tears away quickly and forced a smile.

-Mommy? – girl asked surprised and worried – Why are you crying? What happened?

-Oh, nothing, don't worry. I just remembered some sad things.

-Is there something bothering you?

-As long as you are ok, no.

-Ok, if you say so! – Izumi gave her a warm smile that looked as if it had "Yagami official smile" etiquette on it – Are the pancakes done?

-Mhm! Here you are. Take them to the dinning room, please.

-YES, SIR!!

Sora started to laugh and soon after, she felt happy again. "Izumi is such a treasure" – she thought. After breakfast, she started to get ready for work.

-Izumi?

-Yes, mommy?

-I'll drive you to school before I go to work. Is that ok?

-Yep!

-Ok, get ready then.

Izumi ran to her room. Sora cleaned up the table, and then she got ready, too.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

"I can't believe that I'm doing this to…" - she thought, but familiar sound interrupted her train of thoughts.

RIIIIIIING!!!!

-Hello?

-Hi, Sora.

She knew who it was even before he spoke. That second of silence before he spoke when he answered the phone, made her old friend, and actually only person "from her past life" she stayed in touch with, very easy to recognize.

-Oh, hello, Matt! What's up?

-Well, nothing special. You know, lots of interesting and funny stuff.

-Yeah, as usual.

-What are you doing?

-Getting ready for work.

-Ha, ha. I have a day off today.

-You're cruel.

-You bet I am. Um, Sora?

-Yes?

-We're making a party next week. Wanna come?

-I'd love to, but I can't. Someone has to take care of Izumi.

-Take her with you.

-Uuum, I don't know...

-Please… Since you moved to Osaka, we really don't see each other very often. I think I am even starting to miss you.

-Ha ha. I'll see. Who's coming?

-Well, me of course, Mimi, Kari, Joe, Takeru… you know, old gang.

-Is…

She stopped for a second, as if she was afraid of what she meant to say.

-What? You mean, is Tai going to come?

-Well, yes.

-He is.

-Then I'm not coming.

-But, Sora, please. You can't hide from him forever.

-Yes, I can, and I will.

-Sora. C'mon. I can't even understand how you succeeded to hide yourself and Izumi from him all these years. And, it's not fair. He should know that he has a daughter. He deserved at least to know. I mean, she IS his child.

-REALLY? Well, I have news for you, she's mine and no one else'. And I don't care what you think or want, but HE is never going to find out that Izumi exists! Don't even try to tell him!

-I won't, but that's just because I promised you not to tell anyone.

-Thanks, Matt. And, now, please, don't try to persuade me into coming to that party. I'll come some other day, or you can come here.

-Okay, but I still think you are wrong. You know, he never got over your break up.

-I don't care, Matt. I don't care! He was the one to ruin everything! And it was so perfect… Do you think I got over with it? No… Even though I'm trying to forget him, there wasn't a day during this seven years that I didn't remember him. He was not just my boyfriend; he was much more to me. Can you imagine that?!

She could feel her eyes fill with tears once again, and she tried to stop them.

_You got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

_'Cause every time I think of her with you_

_It's killing me_

_Inside, and_

_Now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

_From the loneliness_

_Of living without you_

_And, oh_

_I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

-I'm sorry, Sora. I know how much you loved him. I… I didn't want to upset you. - Matt replied after a second. Sora could feel that he didn't think that she accepted everything that hard.

-It's ok. Can we change the subject now?

-Ok. You start.

Sora felt a small hand catch hers.

-Mom? I'm ready. Are we going? – Izumi asked quietly.

-Ok, honey, let's go.

She said goodbye to her friend and hung up, and then she felt a small hand in hers.

Izumi took her mother's hand, and the two of them walked out of the apartment, leaving forgotten radio to play in the kitchen.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_And oh, I don't know what to do_

_I wish you knew_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

_No, no_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_(I'm seeing it all so clear)_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_What do you say when everything's said?_

_Is the reason why he left you in the end?_

_How do you cry when every tear you shed_

_Won't ever bring him back again?_

_I hate myself for loving you

* * *

_

This is just a beginning...

Well, see you in the next chap. I hope you weren't too disapointed. Read and review, please:)


End file.
